


Zen

by KawaiiWarrior93



Series: Roller Derby [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Genderswap, mention of jooheon and jackson, mentions of roller derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWarrior93/pseuds/KawaiiWarrior93
Summary: Minhyuk is making things difficult for Changkyun.





	

Changkyun just wants to sleep. She just wants to curl up into a ball and not think about how terrible the bruises on her body look. She wants to ignore how much they hurt from the derby last night. She just wants to sleep into oblivion but Minhyuk is making it really difficult right now. Minhyuk keeps cuddling up to Changkyun’s back, sliding her arms around and digging her nose into Changkyun’s neck. Minhyuk trails kisses over Changkyun’s neck before flipping them over to straddle Changkyun and trail kisses over her cute little stomach. She goes back to cuddling Changkyun and starts stroking her hair. 

Changkyun loves her girlfriend, she really does, but has had enough. She just wants to sleep and not think about the sun streaming into their room.With one swift push as Minhyuk tries to straddle Changkyun for another kissing tummy session, she is pushed off the bed onto the floor.

“OW! Your skate is in my ass.” Minhyuk grumbles from the floor.

“Serves you right for trying to keep me from sleeping.” Changkyun says as she flashes a glare before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Minhyuk huffs before crossing her arms over her chest glaring at her girlfriend’s back. The anger lasts all of two seconds before she is fondly staring at her girlfriend’s back move with the motion of her breathing slowing down. In moments like these, Minhyuk often realizes how lucky she is to be dating Changkyun. They’ve been on the same derby team for 5 years and have been dating for 4 of them. She knows she’s a lot to handle sometimes, what with her energetic and outgoing personality, that some of the girls thought she was either going to end up with Jooheon or Jackson instead of the quiet, moody Changkyun. The two girls are a nice balance for each other and Minhyuk wouldn’t trade it for anything, she knows Changkyun wouldn’t either even if her moods sometimes suggest otherwise. She carefully gets back up, trying not to trip over both of their skates on the floor as she gets back into bed. She smiles softly as Changkyun gravitates towards her in her sleep. She places a light kiss on Changkyun’s forehead before drifting off to sleep again herself.

~

Hoseok moves her head from Hyungwon’s lap as they hear Minhyuk’s tumble to the floor from the living room. She snorts at the response Minhyuk gives before it goes quiet again. She relishes in the comfort of Hyungwon gliding her fingers through Hoseok’s mess of hair.

“Sometimes I think Jooheon was the only intelligent one for not rooming with anyone but Jackson.” Kihyun says from Hyungwoo’s lap as she double checks the ingredients for dinner that night that she needs to purchase. 

Hyungwoo only hums in response before placing her head on top of Kihyun’s bed of pink fluff. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of minsazucar fault really. Reading their roller derby fic got me reading more and going back to the first roller derby fic i read. This was an imagine for yoonmin that obviously changed and honestly I think for the better. There needs to be more roller derby fics. Not sure if I'll continue this is some way or not but eh.


End file.
